Naruto Himitsu Minato's Rasengan chapter 2
by kakashitrunksandtheothers
Summary: kakashi and team 7 find a dragon summoner and naruto meets is grandparents
A snore came from the rock sasuke was sitting on, naruto and sasuke had been supervising minato for 5 hours now and saske had decided to take a nap, Minato was getting close to popping the water balloon,
he held it in his tired hand and tried one last time, the water went in all directions inside the balloon but it didn't pop. "well have to call it a day, its getting dark and mum and dad will get angry if im not home for  
dinner" said minato, minato started to walk towards his house but fell over in exhaustion. "ill carry you home" said naruto, Naruto went and put minato on his back and kicked sasuke awake, "just tell me where  
to go" said naruto.

They walked through the village, naruto's mind was all over the place not only did he just spend the day with his father but he was about to meet his grandmother and grandfather, he walked up some steps to a average house and knocked on a wooden door, naruto's heart was pounding so fast he thought it might pop out if his chest, he looked over at sasuke, for a change sasuke looked amused on what was happening. A tall man answered the door, he had thick yellow hair that went just past his shoulders and freckles. he jumped in shock when he saw his son minato on naruto's back, he went over and cradled minato in his arms and invited naruto and sasuke inside.  
Naruto and sakuke sat at the table while minato's mother dished up the dinner " hope you guys like ramen" said minato's mother "mum we always have ramen" said minato. "well that's your mothers favorite dish minato" said minato's father. "thats where you get your liking for rumen from" said sasuke.  
there was a knock on the door, minato's father got up to answer it, "is naruto and sasuke here" said kakashi as minatos father opened the door,  
"there inside come on in" said minato's father, "im kakashi and this is sakura" said kakashi, " im cody thats my wife Daisy and my son minato" said Cody.  
everyone sat down and started eating the ramen that Daisy had made, " this is the best ramen ive ever tasted, can i have the recipe" said naruto,  
"sorry but its a family recipe" said Daisy. "we must be going" said kakashi "why do we have to go" said naruto, "because we have a mission to do, now lets go. by the way dinner was lovely thank you" said kakashi as he stood up and headed for the door, sakuke and sakura followed kakashi out the door, but naruto just sat there, kakashi put his through the door  
and gave naruto an evil look. Naruto got up slowly and sadly walked out the door.

They headed to the front of the village, "where are we going" said sakura, "to the destroyed village" said kakashi as they got to the village gates.  
Kakashi ran ahead and knocked out the guards at the entrance, and they walked out of the village, kakashi pointed to the trees meaning lets travel on the trees, so they all jumped onto the trees, they had being jumping from branch to branch for 3 hours now, suddenly kakashi jumped onto the ground and said " let sleep here for the night" and they put out sleeping bags and lied  
down while kakashi sat up in the tree keeping watch. "where are we heading "asked naruto," to the dragon clans village" said kakashi, "whats the point of that" said sakura, "well if ive got my timing right they should all be alive and we can ask them about the device naruto touched and we can learn about the clan, its a very good opportunity" said kakashi. They headed to the village as they reached close they saw a dragon fly above them, it had a rider on it "this clan would of worked well with the uchiha's" said sasuke, as they approached the village they could see it was full of life, team 7 was amazed as they entered the village they got warm welcomes, they got asked if they had somewhere to stay and if they were hungry, it was getting dark and team 7 was confused as they were taken to a large room full of people,  
the room had around 60 tables and people lined up for food at the stalls at the front, they got in line and was amazed that the food was free, " this village if so cool you dont have to pay for anything here" said naruto, "they didnt even ask why we are here" said sasuke, "well the are known as the strongest clan in history, also the smartest there weaknesses was there kindness they liked piece as you see" said kakashi. after choosing what they wanted to eat they sat down at a table and started eating, kakashi was first to finish his dinner as ususal, he got up and walked over to a group of villages and sat down with them."hello my name is kakashi hatake could you tell me who is in charge around here please" asked kakashi "sure its that guy sitting over there" replied one of the villages. kakashi got up and headed over to the leader, kakashi sat down next to the leader," hello im kakashi hatake me and my friends have a little problem and need your help, we are from the future and naruto touched one of your devices and we ended up here" said kakashi  
"i know what device your talking about" said the leader, he got up and waved at kakashi to follow him, kakashi and the rest of team 7 followed the old man to a science room in the village, team 7 recognized the device right away  
when they saw it,"what time are you from" said the old man, kakashi told him the time and the old man changed the setting on it, he turned to kakashi and said "ive changed it so when you are all touching it you press this button  
and only yous will go to your time, team 7 all touched the device and kakashi pressed the button.

Kakashi was first to wake up, he held his head as it hurt really bad, he leaned over and shook naruto awake and told him to wake up the others, kakashi looked around they were back in the ruins of the extinct clan, he slowly got up  
and went to the others,"get all your stuff together and take a quick look around just in case you dropped something" said kakashi, kakashi headed toward a high rise building that was still standing that looked like a business office, he walked inside and looked around there was glass on the floor and broken furniture he went to the second floor there was a whole lot of desks with junk all over them the place looked like a bomb had gone off, one actuality could of gone off in here he thought he turned towards the stars so he could go down be before he got to the stares something on one of the desks caught his eye, kakashi walk towards it, it was a picture of a young girl" i know who you are" whispered kakashi so no one would over hear him as he held the picture close to his chest and a tear went down his cheek, kakashi slipped the picture into his pocket and went down the stars to meet up with the rest of team 7.

Kakashi meet up with sasuke and sakura,"did you find anything" said sakura"nothing, wheres naruto"answered kakashi "hes in that building" said sasuke pointing at a building. kakashi headed to the building that sasuke was pointing to and went inside sasuke and sakura followed kakashi inside, kakashi headed for naruto, nuruto once again was pressing buttons when the rest of team 7 saw what he was doing they all jumped and kakashi ran over to him and grabbed his hand but it was to late the screen lit up kakashi looked at the screen, it was a map and had two dots on it and on the side of the map it said dragon clan population two, kakashi's face lit us he turned to the rest of team 7 and said"we are not going back to the village we are going to this dot, we are  
going to find a surviving dragon clan member" said kakashi happily. kakashi wrote down the coordinates of where the person was and put it in his pocket with the photo, he griped on to the photo and a huge smile spread across his face as a tear of joy went down his cheek "what wrong sensi, ive never seen you cry before"said naruto , kakashi looked up and whipped his face the whole of team 7 was steering at him in shock "i got dust in my eyes" kakashi said quickly "and we are off" said kakashi hoping it will distract them from his crying.

Team 7 stood at the edge of the abandoned village, kakashi looked at the place they had to go and tried to figure what way was the quickest to get there, kakashi suddenly put the paper in his pocket and started running as fast as he could to there destination "why are we running so fast sensi"  
said naruto, kakashi didn't answer just kept on running. everyone except kakashi was slowing down they had been running for so long they lost track of how long they had been running for but kakashi wouldn't stop, whoever this person is they must be very important to kakashi ive never seen him like this  
before thought sakura. kakashi finally stopped and looked at the sky, the rest of team 7 wondered why after all this time he had stopped then they noticed the dragon in the sky, naruto's mouth opened up wide in amazement he couldn't be leave how big the dragon was, suddenly the ground shook and there was an explosion it was like nothing they had seen before, kakashi ran toward the explosion, they lest the forest and went onto a large grassland area where one woman was fighting around 20 other people, when the people saw team 7 the leader yelled retreat she has backup, all the ninja retreated as fast as they could and the woman fell unconscious and hit the ground, kakashi ran over to her and turned her over, she was a very attractive thin woman with long brown hair and blue eyes, she wore a white shirt with a dragon on the back and black shorts she also had a sword on her back, kakashi held her hand and thought that they were as small as he remembered them, at least her chest is bigger but its still small just the way i like it he thought as he picked her up and cradled her in his arms, he walked towards the rest of team 7, but before reaching them he whispered into her ear "im so happy your alive Shori Namikaze, im going to watch over you and protect you for the rest of my life".


End file.
